Fluids used as heat sources for thermal cycles, such as Organic Rankine Cycles (ORC), are often under pressure, e.g. from water or oil well pressure, exhaust gasses, etc. High-pressure fluids can undergo pressure recovery for use in other systems and can be used to generate electricity.